fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Realm of Restless/Gerdas Entschluss
''"Ach, scheint ja doch was dahinter zu stecken", meinte Balin, während seine Augen ein unheimliches Funkeln zeigten. Mich schockte seine infame Äußerung im Zusammenspiel mit seinen Augen sehr. Konnte ich ihm noch vertrauen? '' Seine Äußerung und noch mehr sein Handeln schockierte mich im gleichen Maße wie Gerda. Während ich immernoch erschrocken über ihn nachdachte, lief Balin selbst bereits durch den Raum. Mein Blick schweifte ab zu Gerda, die immernoch auf dem Boden war, nachdem Balin sie zu Fall brachte. Balin schien immer unruhiger zu werden, änderte seine Haltung dann aber komplett zu der von vorher, sah insbesondere mich an, und wiederholte: "Entweder ihr bleibt hier, bis ich fertig bin oder kommt mit. Eure Entscheidung." Gerda und ich schauten uns wieder an, doch schon wenige Sekunden später schien die Entscheidung gefallen. "Schön, ihr habt euch entschieden", murrte Balin und drehte sich um, woraufhin er das Gebäude verließ. Gerda rappelte sich wieder auf, was ihr etwas schwer fiel; die Wucht des aufpralls musste schwerer sein als ich dachte. Sie schaute mir in die Augen, und wandte sich anschließend ihrer Kleidung zu, von der sie den Staub abstreifte. "Ähm... also... geht es dir gut?" Sie zog die Augenbraue hoch, und kramte dann in ihren Taschen, ohne zu mir herüberzusehen. "Ich habe schon schlimmeres durchlebt." "Ähm... ok." "Und was ist mit dir?" Ihre Frage kam etwas überraschend, auch wusste ich nicht direkt, was ich antworten sollte, da ich es selber nicht wirklich wusste. "Ich schätze... geht so?" "Wem versuchst du was vorzumachen?" "Ich weiß es halt nicht!" "Du willst es dir nur nicht eingestehen. Du willst dir nicht eingestehen, dass du vor Balin Angst hast." Ich verstummte. Sie schien den Punkt getroffen zu haben, obwohl ich es nichtmal selbst wusste. "Was wirst du jetzt tun, Gordon?" "Wie meinst du..?" "Du hast Angst vor Balin, und bist allein in einer fremden Stadt. Welche Option wählst du?" Mich machte es etwas traurig, dass Gerda sagte, ich sei allein. Ich dachte, sie wäre mir zugetan, aber es scheint, als sähe sie das anders. Ich senkte den Kopf, biss mir auf die Lippen und murmelte, wärhend ich den Kopf wegdrehte: "Ich weiß es nicht..." Daraufhin wandte sie sich mir zu und sagte leicht aggressiv: "Sag es deutlich oder lass es gleich bleiben!!" "Ich weiß es nicht!", schrie ich, woraufhin sie erstmal erstaunt zurückwich. Daraufhin kehrte Stille ein. Mein Blick wanderte durch das Zimmer, doch nichts in diesem Raum war nennenswert. Es war kahl, und außer dem, was Balin hinterließ, Gerda und mir war nichts in diesem Raum. Abrupt griff Gerda nach meinem Arm und zog all meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. "Du hast genau drei Möglichkeiten. Die erste ist, dass du hier auf Balin wartest. Die zweite ist, dass du mit mir mitkommst", sagte sie, machte jedoch eine Pause, woraufhin ich nachfragte: "Und die dritte?" "Du bleibst allein in dieser Stadt zurück." Das waren wahrlich düstere Aussichten. Auf die meisten Möglichkeiten, insbesondere auf die dritte, hätte ich gut verzichten können. Doch was blieb mir offen? Eine weitere Frage zumindest, bevor ich meine Entscheidung fällen würde, musste ich noch stellen. "Also hast du vor, dich von Balin zu trennen?" Gerda blickte ernst zu mir, und antwortete: "Ich sehe keinen anderen Ausweg. Der, zu dem er zunehmens geworden ist, das ist nicht der Balin, den ich einst kennenlernte. Irgendetwas in ihm hat sich verändert, und ich spüre zunehmens die Auswirkungen. Reicht dir das als Erklärung?" In diesem Moment drängten sich mir einige Fragen auf, doch ich bejahte erst einmal ihre Frage. Obwohl es so schien, als würde sie spüren, dass ich noch weitere Fragen hatte, beharrte sie auf ihrer eingänglichen Frage. "Für welche Möglichkeit entscheidest du dich, Gordon?" "Ich bin mir immernoch nicht sicher... aber.." "Was aber?" "Ich tendiere dazu, mit dir zu gehen" Meine Äußerung konnte Gerda ein kurzes Lächeln entlocken, aber daraufhin wurde sie gleich wieder ernst, und ermahnte mich. "Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit, irgendwann wird Balin zurückkommen. Dann ist es zu spät, etwas zu unternehmen." Gerda begann, sich einen Plan auszudenken, wie wir beide am besten von hier verschwinden können, ohne dass Balin es mitbekommt. Sie lief gelegentlich durch den Raum, und schien wirklich alle Möglichkeiten abzuwägen und alle Situationen zu durchdenken. Dabei fiel mir auf, wie die eine Haarsträhne auf ihrer Stirn immerwieder die Form wechselte, bis sie diese schließlich hochsteckte, damit sie ihr nicht dauernd ins Gesicht fiel. "Du brauchst einen Haarschnitt" "Das ist, worüber du dir gerade Gedanken machst und sogar den Mund für aufmachst?", begann sie, während sie mich sowohl enttäuscht als auch wütend ansah. "Wenn es dir lieber ist, kann ich auch wieder nichts sagen. Das wäre mir sowieso lieber" "Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für diese Unterhaltung, Gordon. Überleg dir lieber mal, wie wir hier wegkommen sollen, obwohl wir diese Stadt nicht kennen." "Und du meinst, ich könnte dir da groß helfen?" Gerda rollte mit den Augen und sagte meckernd: "Mach irgendwas produktives." Etwas produktives machen, doch was? Ich konnte ihr wohl kaum eine große Hilfe sein, da ich mich nicht in dieser Gegend auskannte. Während wir beide weitergrübelten, dämmerte es langsam aber sicher. Von draußen konnten wir Geräusche vernehmen, die darauf deuteten, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung sein musste. Gerda sah mich an, und ich erwiederte ihren Blick fragend. Sie stürmte hinaus, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen, und ich folgte ihr, weil ich fürchtete, allein zurück zu bleiben. So rannte ich ihr hinterher, verließ den Raum, und stand direkt vor der nächsten Hauswand, mit der ich die Kollision gerade noch verhindern konnte. Ich schaute schnell nach rechts, wo ich nichts weiter sehen konnte als eine alte, vom Regen verwitterte Steinmauer. Augenscheinlich war die Steinmauer die große Stadtmauer, die ich zu beginn unseres hisigen Aufenthalts schon erblickt hatte. Zu meiner Linken konnte ich einige Personen sehen, wie sie sich etwas anschauten, und auch das blaue Haar von Gerda erkennen. Es begann ein neues Kapitel des Horros für mich, denn Gerda stand nicht hinter den ganzen Personen, sondern mitten zwischen ihnen. Langsam, zögerlich und leicht zitternd setzte ich einen Fuß nach vorne, in die Richtung des Auflaufs. Ich konnte sie schreien hören, 'Ketzer!', 'Aussätziger!', 'Verbrecher!'. Ich war stark verunsichert, doch keimte in mir der Drang auf, herauszufinden, was dort passiert. Schritt für Schritt näherte ich mich, mal schneller und mal langsamer, doch steitig nach vorne, und nicht zurück. Als ich Gerda fast schon erreicht hatte, die sich hinter der für mich schir unüberwindbaren Wand von Personen befand, konnte ich eine Stimme aus der Mitte des Kreises hören, den die Personen gebildet hatten. "Das ist der Verräter, der unseren gloreichen König bestohlen hat." Es erklangen Buh-Rufe, doch sie verstummten, als sich eine Hand erhob. "Dieser Verbrecher ist schuldig des Diebstahls von Staatsgütern und der Gründung von terroristischen Organisationen, welche die seit Jahrhunderten währende Regentschaft der königlichen Familie unterwandern und zerschlagen wollen." Die Wut des Mobs war förmlich zu spüren, und mich überkam bereits ein unwohles Gefühl, auch wenn ich nicht sehen konnte, wer eigentlich gemeint war. "Dieser Verschwörer, zusammen mit dieser Verbrecherin," begann der Sprechende, woraufhin er deutlich auf Gerda zeigte, von der alle Personen zurückwichen, "sind Schuld an der Schwere des Angriffes, der uns letzten Monat so hart getroffen hat und uns über zwei Wochen von den Handelswegen trennte, bis die Banditen schließlich niedergestreckt werden konnten." Ich verstand gar nichts mehr. In der Mitte konnte ich Balin erkennen, der vom Redner festgehalten wurde, und verstand nicht, wie es sein konnte, dass Balin der Kopf hinter dieser ganzen Aktion war. Schockiert hatte mich die Unterstellung, dass Gerda auch darin verwickelt sein soll, denn meiner Meinung nach wäre sie zu solch einer hinterlistigen Handlung nie fähig. "Wir, von der königlichen Garde, die auserkoren wurden, den König und sein Reich zu schützen, werden diese Verbrecher sogleich öffentlich exekutieren", verkündete der Redner, was mir klarmachte, dass alles jetzt zu Ende sein könnte, und für die beiden zu Ende gehen wird. Dabei drängte sich mir die frage auf, ob alles, was bisher war, vielleicht doch nur Lüge war; oder gar nur ein Traum. Während mir weiter tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen, passierte etwas, womit ich überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte, und was mich auch eiskalt erwischte. Diese hellblaue Maske, das war tatsächlich... "Du schon wieder? Diesmal wirst du mir nicht entkommen!" Der, der vor mir stand war tatsächlich Santos, von dem ich mit Sicherheit gesagt hätte, dass er diese Situation in diesem Vulkan hätte nicht überleben können. Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, was in diesem Moment passierte... totgeglaubte, die ihren vermeindlichen Tod hätten nicht hätten überleben dürfen, standen wieder vor mir. Jedoch wurde mir schlagartig klar, dass es bei mir genau so war.